Amnesia or Excuse Me But Are You My Wife?
by Clarisse Renaldi
Summary: After my first Amnesia story I could not get this idea out of my head,so... Let's start the fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Amnesia or Excuse Me But Are You My Wife? **

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the storyline.

**Author's Note:** I'm sending a big hug to my faithful beta, Rach. Thanks dear, you're the best!

**Chapter 1**

"I cannot tell her now." Charlotte repeated for the third time.

"Why? You can go in anytime unobtrusively. And it's an emergency. Why don't you understand that?!" Mia cried. "Grandma has to know what happened… Look I would go inside, but that would be a bit interesting."

"I agree…"

"Finally! At least on one point."

"It's an official meeting with high dignitaries." Charlotte tried to make Mia to understand. "It has formal rules, it's not a playground."

"But Grandma loves him, she needs to know…"

"And that's the other thing. Your Majesty and Joseph are only friends, of course she appreciates him more than other members of the staff, but that's natural, because he is her personal bodyguard, they spend nearly every minute together."

"If the situation had have not been this serious I would have something to say about that, but right now I will not argue with you."

"Finally, I knew you would understand," Charlotte smiled relieved.

"Yeah, I completely understand it." Mia smiled then her expression changed in a flash. "Go inside and tell her… NOW! And it's an ORDER," she finished before Charlotte could reply.

"Fine," she answered with a forced smile and waved to the guards. "But I still don't agree."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Charlotte stepped into the Queen's office Mr. Montaz just finished his speech. There was murmuring in the room, but she did not bother with them, but stepped to the queen and whispered something in her ear.

Clarisse had to take a deep breath before she found her speaking voice, but within a second she was a perfect queen again.

"Excuse me My Lords that I have to interrupt you, but I think we should continue this meeting on another occasion. Please discuss an appointment with my secretariat, thank you."

As she finished she was already at the door, not waiting for any reply. She tried to breathe normally, which was quite hard, while she was walking quickly through the corridors. Charlotte and Mia were on her tail.

"How is he?" Clarisse asked breathlessly.

"I don't know. I only heard about his 'accident', but as seems that it was some kind of a fight."

"A fight?!" Clarisse gasped from surprise. "He is not that kind… But what happened? Why do I have to pull out every word from you Charlotte?"

"I'm sorry Your Majesty. I just…"

"No, I'm sorry Charlotte." She stopped and turned to face her. "I'm just a bit nervous. You know he… he is a great friend of mine and I just want to know how he is."

"I understand Your Majesty, but I already told you everything I know. Maybe at the hospital…"

"Of course. Go and tell Shades that we are leaving. I'll wait for you in the car," she said and rushed out.

Charlotte froze for a moment, looking after the queen deep in thought, when Mia remarked,

"Not in love, right?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The staff of the Genovian Royal Hospital was quite surprised and panicked about the Queen's visit. They certainly knew about the Head of Security's injury, but seeing the queen personally in the building was something really astonishing.

"How is he?" asked Clarisse as the doctor greeted her.

"Very well for the circumstances and…"

"Can I see him?"

"Of course Your Majesty, but…" The doctor tried when Clarisse already closed the door behind her.

"Well, what do you think, Charlotte…" asked Mia as they remained alone. "Don't you think it was a bit…"

"Strange?"

"Not 'strange' is the word I would use, rather 'dangerous', if you know what I mean."

"Oh yes. It is more than enough for gossips. The Queen rushes to see her Head of Security, almost pushes everybody aside."

"Yeah, I think we have a problem here, but… what is that song?... Love Is In The Air?" asked Mia mischievously.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Inside Joseph's room…

As Clarisse stepped in she was desperate. Seeing him like this – lying in bed with all the stuff in his arms - was terrifying. His head was turned away, resting on the pillow, while his breathing was normal.

First, she just tried to get used to the view, then finally she had the power to sit down next to him. He was so close to her and also so far away at the same time. Watching his chest rise and fall was the best medicine for her nerves. In another situation she would have had different thoughts… desires, but now she was grateful and relieved that he was… he seemed ok, at least. Suddenly she felt the urge to touch him, just holding his hand, showing on her own shy way that he could count on her anytime and that she loved him. That was her only way to tell him – and only him - her feelings. In her dictionary 'touching him' – which consisted mostly of holding his cheek - was her secret and safe way to tell him that she loved him. She only hoped that her dictionary was bilingual and he… he could understand it.

A warm feeling woke her up from daydreaming, which was none other than Joseph's hand on hers.

"Oh my God, Joseph!" she cried. "Are you… are you alright? How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." He smiled, looking at her lovingly. "I just dozed off a bit."

"Do you have any pain?"

"Seeing you is killing every pain, my darling. I'm so sorry I scared you."

"Never mind. You are ok, and that's the only thing is important." That was the moment when she realized that Joseph was still holding her hand and… he had just called her 'darling'.

"And that you're here with me," he continued. "You know how much I love you."

Clarisse held her breath, she really needed a few moments to gather her thoughts… Was it? Had he really said what she heard? Or only her fantasy played a dirty trick on her? He just admitted that he loved her… It was so sudden and surprising at the same time, but nothing compared to what he said next.

"But I'm afraid we must defer our second honeymoon, but I promise we will make up for it."

Ok, that was too much for her. If she had not be the queen she would have said "WHAT?!" but she just murmured:

"…Would you… Would you excuse me for a moment?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh Grandma, finally! What's up with Joe?... Hey, are you alright?" Asked Mia as Clarisse closed the door behind her and leaned against it.

"I… I don't know," she answered, confused.

"But what happened?"

"He just admitted that he loves me…"

"Shut up! What a… That's amazing Grandma!" cried Mia. "I'm so happy for you two. But what's the matter?"

"That's not everything…"

"He wants to marry you, am I right?"

"Um… sort of…"

"Sort of?" asked Mia, at a loss.

"He thinks we are already married."

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note:** Biggest hug on Earth to my dear Rach for doing the beta! Thanks dear, you really made my day! And another hug to my faithful reviewers, namely to VictoriaGrant, negschainshaw, risingdancer, bluegirl-783, beMMADfabulous, One Special Lana, Vluy, Kristi-Julie and to ChickNick.

"He thinks we are already married," said Clarisse when Mia's eyes began to sparkle.

"I knew it!" cried Mia excitedly. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" She was hysterical.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Clarisse flabbergasted. "Mia… DARLING! Could you calm down a bit? That's really not what you think. I haven't had a secret wedding or something like that with Joseph."

"Really? Oh... Do you swear?"

"Of course! I really have no idea what he was talking about. For a moment I thought maybe I was just dreaming… I mean maybe I DOZED OFF a bit. But no, it was all real. He thinks that we're married."

"Maybe its because of his head injury," added Mia.

"Yes, this is the only answer I could think of, but I will talk to the doctor first."

"Anyway, it's a good feeling, am I right?"

"What do you mean?" asked Clarisse at a loss.

"That he loves you and thinks you two are already married. I mean gosh, he is HOT!" Mia grinned. "If he was younger he would be the next king, at my side, that's for sure."

"He is m…" Clarisse bit the sentence quickly. "He is a dear friend of mine."

"Friend, yeah," winked Mia at Charlotte.

"And if he needs me to pretend to be his wife for his recovery, it is the most natural thing in the world that I help him."

"Where on Earth are you getting that you have to pretend to be his wife?" laughed Mia.

"Erm… That's obvious." Clarisse slipped back to her queen form. "In his state he needs consistence, a stable world around him, if you prefer, and I will help in any way I can."

"Aww, you're such a dear Grandma." Her voice was ironic now. "So generous… so helpful… so self-sacrificing."

"Enough! I do not need your comments, young lady. I can handle him… erm the situation," she corrected herself quickly.

"I'm pretty sure you can handle him," remarked Mia with a naughty grin on her face then whispered to Charlotte. "Especially his certain points…"

"Is there a problem, Charlotte?" asked Clarisse on a firm voice, because her assistant turned red after Mia's comment.

"No. Not at all, Your Majesty."

"Fine. Then I'm going to talk with the doctor now," she said and hastened away.

"Did she get peeved?" asked Charlotte guiltily.

"No. She is just a bit nervous I think. Just imagine, from now on she can spend endless private time with her Head of Security…LEGALLY. It's like when you get into the candy store and you don't know where to begin."

"Do you think she will be brave enough?"

"Brave enough to REALLY enjoying her time with him?" asked Mia with a grin. "Well, I only hope she will. She is the most collected, the most duty filled woman I've ever met, but you know what they say, you never know…"

"I will keep my fingers crossed."

"That's very sweet Charlotte, but Fate also needs a little help sometime, so we will be here if the situation requires." She smiled. "But you know, I'm a bit relaxed, because it's up to Joe after all. I mean who else could sweep her off her feet more than Joe?"

"She will resist him…" said Charlotte sad.

"Yeah I know, but I'm sure she will give it up soon!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After the consultation with the doctor, which was rather a convincing campaign, she was allowed to take Joseph home on her own responsibility, and now only the details remained to be discussed.

"So what did the doctor say?" asked Mia as her Grandmother returned. "Is he ok?"

"Yes, and we can go home."

"Oh, so soon? Isn't it a bit dangerous?"

"No. The doctor lives five minutes from the palace, so if anything happens he will come."

"And what did he say about his amnesia?"

"Erm… I think I forgot to mention it."

"Forgot to mention???" Mia cried. "Grandma, that's not a tiny little detail in the story what you can slip through easily."

"You know how the press is about these kind of stories…" Clarisse said in a lower voice. "If anybody found out… those people would not be interested in his injury, it would be a fact for them. They would proclaim from the housetop that we are married. And you know how insecure my reign is with the Von Trockens always looking to cause trouble."

"But have you ever heard about medical privacy?"

"Of course I have heard about it Mia, but believe me at this level it's just a slight snag."

"But you must tell someone, we cannot play at the palace like everything is ok."

"I will, but only to the staff, because at the palace everybody has high-priority clearance. And don't complicate it, I will do the best as I can, that's all."

"Ok… As you wish," smiled Mia. "Then let's see the most important details…Where will he sleep? I mean I hope you know that you cannot send him back to his room after all."

"What do you mean?"

"You know… you two are MARRIED!"

"AH! Erm… Yes. Yes, I think you're right." Clarisse was a bit confused. "He can sleep in the living room, because… he needs space to recover." She smiled satisfied.

"Yeah I agree, BUT…"

"But what?"

"Have you ever seen the size of your bed? At least four people could fit in comfortably. So you cannot say to Joe that you just wanna give him space."

"So that means…"

"You two will sleep in the same bed!"

"Well… if there's no other solution, then let it be."

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! Thanks soooo much for your lovely reviews, it really means a lot to me! I love reading them. Hehe I'm sending my usual big hug to the loveliest beta in the world, Rach! Thanks dear! And another hug to each of you, namely to risingdancer, beMMADfabulous, negschainshaw, One Special Lana, Kristi-Julie, Vluy, green dame, deathnote_L, bluegirl-783, JulieFan35 and to Sprinks.

"Well… if there's no other solution, then let it be," sighed Clarisse then she went back to Joseph.

"What a…" Mia was shaking her head with a smile. "If she were a man, I would say what a whoremaster. Have you seen that indifference on her face? _'If there's no other solution.' _ Gosh I have a lot more to learn it seems."

"That's why she is the perfect queen. She can handle every situation with grace and calmness."

"Yeah, but I would love to see her face when they are in bed. So close to him you know, gosh…"

"I think a cold shower would be fine, Princess." Charlotte chuckled.

"Yes. Very good idea Charlotte, but now we have to plan what we're gonna say to the palace staff. Come on."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hi." Clarisse smiled as she carefully closed the door behind her.

For a moment or so he didn't answer just smiled in a dreamy way. "Hi," he whispered. Looking at her was still something indescribable for him. He always wondered how someone could get so much beauty and grace from life. He could watch her like that forever. "I'm so glad you came back."

"Of course I came back." She smiled and sat down next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I really don't understand why I do have to stay. This place is driving me crazy, but at least you are here." He drew her closer. "I hope you don't have much work for this week."

"Oh not at all, almost nothing." _('Must tell__ Charlotte to clear my schedule,'she thought.)_ "So I can be with you for a couple of days." She smiled and watched him as he played with her fingers. "By the way, I talked with the doctor so you can come home today."

"Home…" He tasted the word with pleasure while he stroked her hand. Feeling his hand on hers called to life those little butterflies in her stomach. His fingers just fitted perfectly to her hand, and as he stroked her with his thumb it really made her breathless. She was in love with him, totally, madly in love with him. "A penny for your thoughts?" Joseph asked, because he caught her smiling.

"Nothing." She chuckled shyly then put on a bit more serious face. "But I would like to hear about your fight. Charlotte told me that you had some kind of a fight, and that's how you got the injuries."

"Yes, she is right," sighed Joseph. "But I cannot remember much. And frankly there are other holes in my memory as well."

"I hope you can remember me," Clarisse teased him.

"Of course. I have many sweet memories about you. And not only innocent ones…"

"Really?" laughed Clarisse amazed, while Mia cried a quiet _"WHAT?!"_ outside the door.

"But our wedding is not quite clear to me, I'm sorry."

"Oh don't bother with it darling." Clarisse became so nervous that she unknowingly called him 'darling'. "But now, I would rather hear about your fight. How did it start?"

"We had an argument…"

"With whom?"

"I don't know, and that's the worst part. The only thing it's clear is that we started fighting. I lost my balance then everything was dark in a flash, and the next thing I can remember is you, sitting here at my bed. Which was quite a nice way to wake up, if I may say so." He winked at her, which made her smile immediately.

"Oh you're such a tease," she giggled. "But we have to find out who did this to you."

"Well obviously I just had made a bad move, that's all." He was a born macho man. "It's really not a big deal. I will recover soon, but at least I have some time to enjoy being with my beautiful wife."

"You will enjoy it, that's sure!" She smiled mischievously just as Mia stormed in.

"Hey guys, I hope you are ready to leave. I mean you still have a few hours of course, 'till we arrange everything at the palace… I mean preparing your medical things Joe." She easily mended the situation in time. "My favorite grandfather." Mia winked.

"That's very kind of you Mia, thank you," smiled Joseph. "I don't know what we would do without you."

"Oh I think so," grinned Mia.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few hours later in Clarisse's bedroom…

"Thank you dear, but I could walk up on my own. I'm really fine."

"I don't want to hear another word," said Clarisse with false chagrin. "You need rest, and… just let me help you, ok?"

"Of course," smiled Joseph and headed towards the bed. "What would you say if we were to go to sleep now? I know it's not too late at night, but I think it was a tiring day."

"That's a very good idea." Her smile was radiant, but a bit nervous. "Erm… Can you change on your own? Just because I have a few things to arrange, if you don't mind." She pointed at his pajamas on the bed and murmured a quiet thank you for Mia's forethought.

"Of course, don't worry."

"Fine, then I will be back in a minute." She smiled and went out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few minutes later, Clarisse stepped out of her bathroom in a low-key sexy nightgown. Originally she wanted to choose something simple, but she could not help herself.

Joseph was already in bed…

"Oh my God," sighed Joseph. "You look absolutely breathtaking."

"Thank you, but it's just an old rag from the cupboard." She smiled happily while she climbed into bed. Carefully, lying as far from him as she could.

"Honey, why don't you come closer?" Joseph asked after a while and held out his arm. "Don't worry, you won't squash me. Come."

"Well I do not think it's a good idea."

"I'm fine, I already told you that and you know … I need you," whispered Joseph the last bit. Watching him with his inviting arm was a temptation she could not fight against it.

"Oh, all right," she smiled. _'But only for a few minutes'_ she thought, then carefully drew herself closer and finally snuggled into his arms. It was something indescribable… Feeling him so close to her and smelling his cologne, was like heaven. She totally lost herself in the pleasure, and that's why she did not realize that he was already above her and gently but hungrily kissed her on the lips…

"Oh no!" she cried and pushed him away. "Joseph, please don't!"

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author's Note:** Hugs and kisses for Rach, doing the beta so fast, thanks dear! And a hug to each of you, namely to beMMADfabulous, bluegirl-783, OSUSprinks, Kristi-Julie, negschainshaw, risingdancer, Vluy and to green dame.

"Oh no!" she cried and pushed him away. "Joseph, please don't!"

"I'm sorry darling. I'm sorry…," stuttered Joseph and slowly pulled away. "Did I do something wrong? Just tell me..." He was at a loss.

"No, you did nothing wrong. I DID. Just… just give me a second..." were Clarisse's last words then she ran out...

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey!" Mia cried as she saw her grandmother tear out of her suite. "Hey grandma! Stop!" She barely caught her. "Hey! What happened?"

"I don't know… I just…" She stopped and tried to breathe normally.

"Please answer!" Mia was really worried. "What happened?"

"…WHAT THE HELL I AM DOING HERE?" Clarisse asked suddenly.

"What?!"

"I mean… this is madness! I don't know what I'm doing," She smoothed her hair nervously. "How could I do this to him?"

"You mean…"

"I cannot continue kissing him… I…"

"Wait! Did he kiss you?" Mia's smile returned.

"Yes and I nearly lost control. I cannot do this to him, what will he think about me? I abused him…I"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Mia held up her hand. "If I understand you correctly, your problem is you're worried what he will think of you when he 'wakes up', because you abused his illness and you were kissing him, right?"

"Yes," Clarisse nodded.

"Are you serious?!"

"What do you mean am I serious'?" asked Clarisse, at a loss.

"Never mind. And you know what?" asked Mia, her face serious. "He will certainly be very disappointed if you kiss him, and if you even make love to him, I'm sure he will never speak to you again."

"You do not understand how serious this situation is." Clarisse was a bit angry now. "He will be angry at me, because I abused the situation for my own ends, and that's why he will be angry at himself."

"Erm… I don't understand."

"Do you know how embarrassing it will be? He will feel like a fool. I know him. He tried to take the first step in his whole life. He asked me to dance; he caught my hand on the ball..."

"WHAT?"

"It was long ago, but it's not the point. If I just slip into this role, playing his wife fully, he will lose his pride, he'll feel like a complete fool and that's one thing he can never forgive me for."

"Yes, there is something in that, but I still can't believe that's the only reason," Mia said.

"Not the only one…" She looked down shyly. "I… I just don't want it this way, ok?" she finally blurted out.

"What do you mean 'this way'?"

"We will miss everything if we continue this…" Mia's face was confused. "I mean we will… Will? We have already missed our first kiss."

"But you've just told me that he kissed you a few minutes ago."

"I mean TECHNICALLY it was our first kiss, but he doesn't know about that, he thinks it was just one of the thousand kisses in our 'marriage'. If we continue, I will miss the start and even the middle of our relationship and I don't want that. I want everything with him. I want to see his eyes as he kisses me the first time, but now I will never know how it would have been…" She sighed sadly.

"…Well, at least it's clear that you are in love with him."

"Oh you are such a genius."

"Thanks very much," giggled Mia, she wasn't bothered by Clarisse's sarcasm. "But back to the subject I'm sure there is a solution."

"Really? Because I cannot turn back time."

"Well, I don't know what to say," sighed Mia, "But maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe it's a silly idea, but you could start dating him."

"Dating?" Clarisse was deep in thought.

"Ok, it was just an idea. Forget it."

"No, no. It's good! Because if we start dating, we can build up our relationship. I know you think I'm crazy, but it's important. I so desperately do not want to miss these things with him. Especially with him. With your grandfather - and sorry for that - it was nothing. I mean we were trying hard, but I mostly felt nothing. But with Joseph… oh my God," she whispered and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Trust me, Grandma you cannot ruin this."

"Oh, I hope you are right."

"But if you are so worried… I cannot believe I'm telling you this, but you should tell him the truth."

"What?! No way!" She cried and shook her head. "Never! We will date and that's all," she declared and hastened back to Joseph.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Why did you get up?" asked Clarisse desperately as she stepped into the bedroom.

"I was worried. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just… I'm sorry." She sighed.

"You do not have to sorry for anything. I did something wrong, I know."

"No! Oh, Joseph you really…" She tried to collect her thoughts. "Please sit down a bit, I have to explain something." They sat down to the bed. "Look… when you kissed me and I ran out, it was not because you did something wrong, I just realized that… what I'm doing with you is not fair."

"Not fair?" He was at a loss.

"Yes, because I don't know what you can remember and what you cannot. I don't want to ruin anything."

"You cannot ruin anything darling." He smiled and took her hand. "How can you even think of that?"

"You are ill."

"Yes, but I only have a little memory loss…"

"A little?" She asked. "Do you remember our honeymoon? Or the first time you kissed me?"

"Of course."

"Really?!"

"Yes. Actually I have a few versions in my head, but I think it's just because I was dreaming about you for years. I imagined it too many times, but I'm sure one of them is the right one." He smiled.

"I'm so stupid." She smiled shyly.

"No, not at all." He touched her cheek. "It doesn't matter how many things I can remember and cannot, my feelings have not changed." She looked up at him. "I love you exactly the same way as years ago and… I know it sounds ridiculous, but I still dare not believe completely that we are together." Her smile was radiant. "And maybe that's why I feel the same every time I can hold you, every time I can kiss you."

"When you are kissing me?"

"Yes, it's always the same." He smiled. "As if we were kissing for the first time."

"Gosh…" She started crying, but these were the tears of joy. "I'm so sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. You just care for me, and if you think I need help then ok, just tell me what to do."

"We should start dating…"

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Author's Note:** I'm sending a big hug to my dear beta Rach and to each of you for those lovely reviews. Namely to risingdancer, beMMADfabulous, Kristi-Julie, negschainshaw, Vluy, One Special Lana, Ursa, OSUSprinks is lazy! (oh, yeah!) bluegirl-783 and to green dame. Thanks guys!

"Dating?!" asked Joseph, surprised. "Oh."

"You hate it."

"No! It just surprised me a bit, that's all. I mean people usually date before marriage and not after, but anyway," he smiled, "I've always imagined our life as one non-stop date."

"Which it is indeed." She chuckled. "But it would be a… 'date-date', if you know what I mean."

"Oh I see. So we would start everything from the very beginning, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh, ok… Then in this case we should try the three-date-rule, maybe. And, if we could organize them one after the other, we should be in bed by the end of the day."

"Oh Joseph, you are really terrible." She chuckled.

"Hey, I was just kidding! But you should think about it." He winked.

"I will keep that in mind, but what do you think? Is this alright with you?"

"Of course, let's start dating! And what is more, what would you say if I were to kiss you first, hm?" He smiled and drew her closer. "Then I will ask for a date just to start the fun somehow."

"I'm totally in," whispered Clarisse as he slowly captured her lips. Feeling him so close to her again, completely knocked her off her feet while the only thing she could concentrate on was his warm lips as he slowly, but more and more hungrily, demanded more of her. With each kiss her brain was foggier than before and finally she felt only him around her. If his head had not ached when it did, she surely would have ended up in bed with him, and then… she would have to say good bye to her plan.

"Aaa!" cried Joseph between her lips as the sharp pain throbbed in his head.

"Are you alright?" Clarisse asked worriedly after she woke up and finally realized where she was.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine." He smiled and touched her cheek to ease her mind. "Just my head, Honey. It's not serious, I just feel a little dizzy, that's all."

"Oh my, I should have been more careful…"

"No, it's not your fault, and I'm really fine."

"Oh, alright. But come, you have to lie down," she said softly and helped him to climb up on the bed. "You need rest and you should take those pills as well."

"I already took one, don't worry about me," he said with a smile then flashed her his puppy eyes. "But I hope you won't want to sleep in separate beds during this dating thing, will you?"

"No. Of course not, but everything else will be as if we were dating."

"Deal." He smiled and drew her closer. "But now, come and sleep, you also had a tiring day."

"Yes, you're right." She sighed and snuggled up to him. As she was lying next to him she could not stop smiling. The feeling of Joseph's lips still captured her senses. Everything was simply wonderful, her head rested on his shoulder, extremely close to those tempting lips, while the warmness of his body warmed her up as well. The whole thing was a sweet torture, but she could bear it anytime, anywhere.

"Are you sleeping?" asked Joseph softly after a while, because she was breathing peacefully.

"Not yet." She murmured with a smile.

"I was wondering… What would you say if we spent a few days alone?" He was stroking her hair. "You know, like a second honeymoon, but only after our dates of course."

"That would be lovely."

"I think the same." He was kissing her head. "Just imagine - you and me… far away from everything."

"Mmm," she murmured happily.

"But until then I really cannot wait to go out on a date with you, showing around my beautiful wife everywhere in town."

"What?!" She sat up abruptly and hissed, "Damn it!"

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! This chapter is not checked, I did not use my beta so I know the grammar is not perfect. Thanks so much for the lovely reviews, namely to risingdancer, One Special Lana, beMMADfabulous, Kristi-Julie, ashleytisdale01, bluegirl-783, green dame and to Vluy.

"What?!" Clarisse sat up abruptly and hissed, "Damn it!" what made him start excusing,

"Hey, I didn't mean it. I was just proud of you…"

"No dear." Clarisse stopped him. "I meant '_damn it I forgot to mention something to Mia'_. I'm a bit lazy after today." She smiled nervously. "Sorry darling, I will be back in a minute." She said and ran out again. Joseph did not remember clearly, but maybe it was a habit of her…

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Running down the corridors was not that tiring as she would have expected, but the truth was, Mia's room was not too far from her own suite. Clarisse stormed in without any warning, what caused a small kind of trouble inside, because the young princess was not alone. In the last moment Mia successfully pushed Nicholas off the bed, and the poor guy landed on the floor… as usual.

"Mia, I need to talk to you…" started Clarisse when her eyes laid on the handsome gentleman on the floor. "What are you doing with Nicholas in this late hour?"

"We…erm..." Mia had to pull herself together, but it did not really succeed. "…played chess."

"Chess?" Clarisse asked with a confused face, but for Mia's luck she quickly got back to her own problem. "Never mind." She waved. "I'm in trouble. This dating idea is a catastrophe!"

"Why? We agreed that you two will have enough time to get close to each other. I cannot imagine what could go wrong with a simple date."

"Just try it." Said Clarisse challengingly and put her arms to her waist. "Just make a guess."

"I don't know. Maybe he does not like walking on the beach or…"

"He wants to take me into town. With his own words, 'I cannot wait showing around my beautiful wife everywhere in town.'"

"Oops."

"Yes, sweetheart 'oops'. And I hope this 'oops' will be enough explanation for the tigerish reporters at the restaurant or at the coffee bar in center of town."

"You were there as well." Answered Mia lightly what was not exactly a good idea. "I mean…"

"You're trying to say that it's my fault?"

"Well the idea was mine, that's ok, but you accepted it."

"Of course, but it was an emergency." Clarisse sat down desperately.

"Like your nightgown?" asked Mia with a naughty grin on her face.

"How do you mean?"

"This was the only available piece in your wardrobe among your hundreds of silk pajamas?"

"I do not know what your problem is, because it's a very nice one. Simple and…"

"Sexy." Grinned Mia.

"Well I do not think…" Clarisse tried to be calm.

"Nicholas?" Mia asked with a questioning look on her face.

"Sexy." He grinned. "Slinky sexy, believe me."

"Thank you Nick that's enough." Said Mia on a firm voice and turned back to her grandmother, because meanwhile Clarisse slipped back to the main question.

"But what the hell am I going to tell him now?"

"May I have a word Your Majesty?"

"Of course," nodded Clarisse. "You always had a great sense for arguments, maybe you will be good enough in this subject as well."

"Erm… thanks Your Majesty." He smiled confused. "So, maybe you do not have to go out in town for a date." Clarisse was listening hard. "I mean Joseph is ill, he should stay in your suite or maybe at the palace. And the best is… it's just for his health."

"It could work… Yes, I will try it out!" Smiled Clarisse relieved. "Very good idea."

"Thank you Your Majesty. I'm glad I could help."

"Yes, actually you helped a lot, young man. Well… then I think it's better if I go back to my suite and you two…" They looked scared a bit. "Just continue that chess game or what." She chuckled and walked out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Is everything ok?" asked Joseph as his 'wife' climbed into bed next to him.

"Of course." She smiled innocently. "Why?"

"Just because you ran out again and…"

"Oh don't worry, I talked with Mia and we arranged everything."

"But what was it about?"

"Oh just a little nothing, women's thing you know…"

"Ah," nodded Joseph with appreciation, while Clarisse just smiled. That was the answer what always worked. Men did not want to ask another thing after that.

"And I was thinking on this date thing as well…" She started.

"Really?"

"Yes, and maybe we should stay indoors for a while, just until you feel better."

"…Having dinner in our suite and walking in the palace gardens?" asked Joseph after a while.

"I think it would be the best. We can date here as well, then when you will be strong enough, we can go down to the beach or something like that."

"Right." He agreed. "But just for a while. I really want to go out on a 'real date' with you."

"Oh, me too." She smiled and nestled against him. Soon they fell asleep in each others arms…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The first thing she realized the following morning was the empty pillow next to her…

"Joseph?" she asked with desperation, maybe he got sick or something.

"I'm here." He cried cheerfully form the small private kitchen. "Just making some breakfast."

"Are you crazy?" She asked and jumped out from bed. "You should be still in bed."

"I'm ok." He gave her a warm smile as she reached the kitchen door. "And otherwise if I would be still in bed, who would make you my famous chocolate waffle, hm?"

"You made breakfast?" She asked amazed, forgetting his illness for a moment. "No-one made me breakfast until now…" She was really touched.

"Then we quickly have to mend this mistake." He smiled at her. "You know…," but he was not able to continue because Clarisse mesmerized him, she just leant closer and kissed him on the lips. This was the most delicious, the most arousing kiss he has ever got. Feeling Clarisse's silk covered body pressing against his own started to make him losing control but fortunately (unfortunately?) they smelled smoke what helped him keeping his promise.

"Damn it." He murmured against her lips.

"Is this the right serving temperature?" She asked with a smile as she tried to help him.

"Not exactly…," he chuckled. "But I will make another one."

"No, these ones will be ok." She pointed to a plate with full of waffles. "Just go back, I will bring in everything."

"No way. You go back and I will serve breakfast in bed."

"I don't want to exhaust you…" She said solicitously what made him stop. "I'm still awfully worried about you."

"You don't have to. I'm fine and I will relax after that, ok?" He asked and drew her closer. "Just let me bring in the breakfast for our first official date, then I will lay down I promise."

"Our first date?" She smiled happily.

"If it's ok as a first date…"

"More than ok, it's perfect." She smiled and gave him another kiss.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eating in bed was something really special for her. They were so carefree, so easy with each other that she had to realize that doing anything with him was simply wonderful.

"Is there enough chocolate in it?" asked Joseph with a smile, while Clarisse's mouth was full of waffles.

"…" She just nodded happily.

"So you like it, as it seems." He smiled.

"Yes, it's fantastic. I cannot remember if I've ever eaten a better one."

"I can see." He chuckled. "There's a little chocolate… there." He pointed to the corner of her mouth.

"Here?" She asked and tried to reach the right place.

"No, but let me help you." He smiled and gently kissed it down. "And I think here's another bit…" he whispered and this time he kissed her fully on the lips. That was the moment when Mia stormed in…

"Mia!" Clarisse yelled. "Don't you ever heard about knocking on the door?!"

"Sorry Grandma." She smiled nervously. "But could you come here for a minute? Please…"

"Of course." She answered on a softer voice as she reached her. "What is it darling?"

"I think Joe should not have to be in your bed…"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE THE DOCTOR IS HERE…"

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! First I wanna say thanks to Rach for checking this chapter! *hugs* And I'm sending a kiss to each of you for the lovely and heartwarming reviews, namely to risingdancer, One Special Lana, Kristi-Julie, beMMADfabulous, ashleytisdale01, VictoriaGrant, Marni, bluegirl-783, negschainshaw, Vluy, green dame, Captain Weirdo, Sprinks… who is still lazy and to Ligux. Thanks! It means a lot to me!

"BECAUSE THE DOCTOR IS HERE…"

"I cannot believe it!" cried Clarisse then softened her voice. "What the hell is he doing here?!"

"You know…" Mia glanced at Joseph.

"I mean, of course I know why he is here, but I cannot believe that we haven't gotten one second for ourselves. Where is he exactly?"

"Downstairs, don't worry. But we have to figure out something really fast."

"You're right. Let's see… I suppose, Joseph can't stay in my bed…" Clarisse started thinking. "Just if I'll say that he is my lover."

"I think it's not better than this 'the queen and her head of security are married' thing."

"Yes, that's true." Clarisse nodded.

"And you also cannot say that you are just a good boss, who gives up her bed to her employees to ensure them more space to recover."

"Yes, that would be also interesting… But we should send him back to his room somehow."

"Yeah, but how?" asked Mia.

"Maybe I should say… well, the doctor has been in love with me for a long time and I do not want to hurt him by having him see my new husband with me in my private suite."

"And that's why he would go back to his room?" laughed Mia.

"Yes…" answered Clarisse, unsure.

"I think Joe would knock him out instead."

"Yes, you're probably right," Clarisse chuckled.

"But why don't we send him down to the doctor? That would solve everything."

"No." Clarisse shook her head. "He is ill and what is more, what if he starts talking about us?"

"Well I have an idea how to keep him quiet…," chuckled Mia. "You should make love to him until he's unconsciousness."

"Sometimes I really do not know who you are taking after."

"You, of course," smiled Mia.

"I have doubts, but… we have to solve this problem now. Go back to your room, I think I have an idea." Clarisse smiled and left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Downstairs….

"Good morning, Your Majesty." The doctor bowed as he greeted her.

"Good morning, doctor." Her smile was enchanting. "I'm glad we can meet again. What can I do for you?"

"Well…" He expected something else. "I'm here to make sure that your Head of Security is still in satisfactory health."

"Oh," answered Clarisse, surprised. "I thought we agreed that if necessity arises we would call you. I mean I really appreciate your efforts doctor, but Joseph's private physician has just left the palace. He is very strong-willed you know."

"Oh I see," said the doctor, disappointed.

"But I would like to ask you a favor if you don't mind. My granddaughter Amelia has felt unwell for a few days. Could you check on her? Just to be sure…"

"Of course Your Majesty. With pleasure." He was in high feather again.

"Thank you doctor. Please follow me."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

In Mia's room a few minutes later….

"Sweetheart, can we come in?" asked Clarisse at the door.

"We?!"

"Yes, dear. The doctor's here." Clarisse smiled and let him in. "I mentioned that you've felt unwell for a few days and the doctor was so kind to agree he would check on you."

"Ah, ok." Mia pulled herself together. "That's very kind of you doctor."

"You can put down your hat and coat over there."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Take care of this?" whispered Clarisse as she stepped closer to Mia and hugged her.

"Of course Grandma, don't worry." She smiled then turned to the doctor. "Well doctor, I think you should sit down first, because I have a lot of questions…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Is everything alright?" asked Joseph as Clarisse stepped in.

"Yes, of course. Mia is a very smart girl, but I still love helping her." She smiled and sipped a little bit of orange juice. "And now I think it's time for dressing up… at least for me." She smiled.

"You have work?"

"Just a few phone calls, but then I will come back."

"I hope we can spend a few days together." He cut her short. "I know the world does not stop for my 'little accident'…but I would really love to be with you for a few days... alone."

"Me too." She giggled and leant down to kiss him.

"Maybe I'm selfish," he smiled. "But I love you."

"I know," she whispered, kissing his hand lovingly. "I'll be back in a minute."

OOOOOOOOOOO

A few minutes later Mia appeared in the doorway, just in time, because Clarisse was just finishing getting dressed.

"Oh Mia darling, I was just about to come see you," she said as she set her hair.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes darling. I have a little work in my office, if you would come…"

"Of course."

"I will be back soon," Clarisse smiled and turned to Joseph. "You will be ok for a few minutes?"

"Yes, sure. Just go." He winked.

OOOOOOOOOOO

In the hallway…

"Everything went all right with the doctor?" asked Clarisse as she closed the door behind them.

"Of course, Grandma." She grinned. "That man was a piece of cake. In the end he was the one who prayed for help."

"Haha. I knew you will arrange it."

"I'm glad I could help. And now, since we finally got rid of him, one problem is solved."

"Yes that's right," said Clarisse. "But… I also feel uneasy about that. I mean I'm glad he is out of the picture, but I'm still worried about Joseph. He needs a doctor at least to check on him. You know he seems ok, but we never know."

"So we need another doctor?"

"Yes, and I've already called one. He is my personal physician. Actually he was already there when I was born, he is Uncle Fred."

"Uncle?!" asked Mia surprised. "He must be ancient!"

"Yes, he is over eighty, but very active. I really love him. He was always there for me, like a real father."

"So you trust in him."

"One hundred percent yes. He was the only one who tried to talk me out of Rupert in those days, and not because he did not like him, he just wanted the best for me."

"I already like him," smiled Mia.

"Oh, you will dear. You will…. Uncle Fred!" cried Clarisse as they stepped into the office.

"Risse! My little Risse!" He smiled and hugged Clarisse. "I've missed you so much, darling."

"Me too." She chuckled. "I'm glad you could come."

"Of course I came… And who is this beautiful young lady?"

"She is my granddaughter, Amelia." Clarisse smiled and hugged Mia. "She is my little guardian angel."

"That's a very good profession dear," he teased and shook her hand.

"Thanks, I do my best."

"So your 'husband' is ill, am I right?" asked Uncle Fred as he turned to Clarisse with a cheeky smile.

"Yes, if we may say so. He bumped his head unfortunately and now he has a little amnesia."

"A little?"

"Well, not that little…" She smiled shyly. "But the point is I'm awfully worried about him."

"Right. We will check on him. He is in your bed if I understood you correctly."

"Yes…" Clarisse blushed. "You know…"

"I always knew he has a crush on you." He cut her off quickly. "And I always knew YOU had a crush on him as well."

"Really?! But… But how?" Clarisse's jaw dropped.

"Darling you grew up before me, the way you two looked at each other, I think it was obvious. And now you seem really happy."

"Yes, I'm very happy indeed," she answered. Her smile was radiant but shy.

"All I can say is, FINALLY dear."

"Yes, I've never been so happy in my life, but… but what if he wakes up?"

"What would happen?" he asked with a smile. "He will be happy for you two."

"I don't think so…"

"Risse darling, could you do something for me?"

"Of course… Anything." She nodded.

"Would you try not to be so scared all the time?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nearly half an hour had passed before Uncle Fred appeared in the doorway again…

"How is he? Is everything alright?" asked Clarisse worriedly because it was not a short meeting.

"Yes, he is strong and tough, don't worry. Actually I finished quite fast with his physical examination. You really do not have to worry, one or two days, and he can run again."

"Thanks God!" she sighed, relieved. "But then what lasted so long?"

"I was just talking with him. He really has a little amnesia, but it's not serious, these black holes only confined to the recent past. Some things he can remember and others he cannot, but one thing is sure… that he really loves you dear."

Clarisse could not say a word, but her smile was radiant.

"How long will it last… this state?"

"I don't know."

"Just approximately?"

"I'm afraid no-one could predict that, darling. It could be one hour or one year. It's completely up to the patient."

"So I won't know how much time I have, right?" she asked with a sad smile.

"You promised me something…"

"Yes, sorry." She smiled.

"By the way, there was something I think you should know about… He mentioned that he has not seen your engagement ring on you, and he cannot remember why. He is worried that maybe he did something wrong and that's why you do not want to wear it anymore."

"Oh my God…"

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Author's Note:** Big hug to my dearest Rach for doing the beta, and another big hug to all of you for your lovely reviews, namely to: OSUSprinks, risingdancer, beMMADfabulous, One Special Lana, Marni, Kristi-Julie, bluegirl-783, Ursa, JulieFan35, broadwaygirl0217, CJmynixMG, Vluy and to Faby.

"So Joseph thinks he did something wrong and that's why I'm not wearing my engagement ring?" asked Clarisse desperately while Uncle Fred just nodded.

"Yes dear."

"Maybe he thinks he cheated on you," suggested Mia. "You know…"

"I really hope he does not."

"Don't worry dear, he precluded that immediately."

"He precluded it?" asked Mia "I mean he was the one who came up with that?"

"No. I asked a few things, just out of curiosity… but he thinks everything else is possible because he cannot remember much, which is not surprising - after all he doesn't have much to remember."

"But he seemed so happy…" remarked Mia, at a loss.

"Yes he was," nodded Clarisse. "Although as I come to think of it he was always a bit worried… poor Joseph." She was desperate now. "I have to explain it to him."

"I hope you don't plan to tell him the truth…"

"No, but I have to…"

"Hey, Grandma, wait!" Mia cried, but her grandmother had already disappeared…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In their bedroom…

"Do you want to know why I am not wearing my engagement ring?" asked Clarisse, without any warning.

"Clarisse!" Joseph was so surprised that he barely could speak. "He told you?"

"Yes, he did. So do you want to know why?"

"Yes, I… I would like to know, yes."

"I'm not wearing it…" She took a deep breath. "…because you've never bought me one."

There was silence for a few moments.

"I cannot believe it…" stuttered Joseph. "But… but why?"

"It was just not important." She finally started smiling. "When you asked me to marry you, everything happened so fast… you proposed me and the next moment we were standing in the Archbishop's office then… then we were married." She smiled and climbed into bed next to him. "I haven't even got a normal wedding dress… so it really did not matter."

"But…"

"No, Joseph. The ring is absolutely not important, I…"

He cut her off. "But I know I bought you one."

"I'm sorry?"

"I can clearly remember that I bought you a ring."

"You CAN REMEMBER?!"

"Yes, but then why did I not give it to you? I just cannot understand it," he murmured deep in thought.

"Well…" She had to say something clever. "That's something what you have to know… You REALLY bought me one?" She still could not believe her ears.

"Yes." He smiled. "That's one thing I can clearly remember, but I don't know where I put it and why I didn't give it to you…"

"Maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"So you did not proposed with a ring, and maybe after we were married you thought we had to make up for it, so you bought one, but you could not give it to me… because you had this accident."

"Yes… there could be something to that."

"You will find it, don't worry." She smiled as he drew her down to him.

"I know I will." He winked, playfully kissing her lips, then he whispered, "Stay with me." Her only answer was a radiant smile as she turned her back to him and snuggled up in his arms… It seemed the safest place on Earth, feeling him as his warm body surrounded her. She could stay like that forever…

"You know," he said after a while still in that same soft voice. "Sometimes I feel I'm missing you terribly."

"But I could not be closer…" She chuckled.

"You never can be close enough, darling." He was kissing her head lovingly. "But I meant… I know it's ridiculous, but I feel like we have not made love for years now."

"Oh…" Fortunately he could not see the panic on her face. "Erm, I think… maybe it's just about your amnesia."

"Yes, you're probably right," smiled Joseph.

"And I thought…" She finally pulled herself together and turned to face with him with a mischievous smile. "…that's the one thing you could never forget."

"Do you really think that?" he teased and started tickling her.

"YES!" She giggled. "Hey Joseph! Haha!... Hey, what's the matter?" she asked because his expression suddenly changed.

"I know where I put that ring!"

"Oh my God! You really know?"

"Yes, I left it in our beach house!" He smiled triumphantly, but Clarisse was at a loss.

"Erm… do we have a beach house?"

To be continued….


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Author's Note:** Big hug to my dearest Rach for doing the beta! And a usual big hug to all of you for the fantastic reviews, namely to Kristi-Julie, OSUSprinks, risingdancer, beMMADfabulous, Vluy, bluegirl-783, JulieFan35 and to my Ursa.

"Erm… do we have a beach house?" asked Clarisse, at a loss.

"Of course we have," he smiled. "But maybe that's the other thing I did not show you… Anyway I've just bought it not long ago and it would have been a surprise, I think…"

"Well, then it worked perfectly," Clarisse smiled. "I'm really surprised and I must tell you that I do love this idea. I've always wanted a house on the beach. I mean a real home, far away from the palace. Not that I don't like the people here, you know. I just… sometimes I really need a little peace, a little time for myself."

"I exactly know how you feel about being alone." He smiled, stroking her arm.

"Yes, it seems that's the only luxury I can never get enough of," she chuckled. "But the other thing I like the most is being with you. Actually BEING ALONE WITH YOU is my favorite thing."

"Well, we have a lot in common as it seems," he teased. "And this house will be only ours, no stuff, no cameras, just freedom and peace. We can walk on the beach, relax on the terrace or just enjoy the sunshine. I know you don't get a chance for this often, so now we'll make up for lost time."

"That's the best present I've ever gotten. Private time…" She sighed dreamily and snuggled up to him. "You know what I would like to try out the most?"

"What dear?" he teased.

"Going shopping for breakfast and coffee… Then eating it on the terrace while you are reading the papers and I'm just looking out at the water snuggled up next to you." He was kissing her hand as she continued. "Then a little walk on the beach and after we made lunch – no matter how smart we are in the kitchen- we should go swim or spend the rest of the day in bed, making love…"

Joseph's eyes were shining… shining from happiness, because that was exactly what he wanted the most. A moment later he leaned closer and kissed her slowly and sensually. Clarisse was lucky she was lying in bed; otherwise she would have surely fallen. "Darling…" he whispered, looking at her lovingly. "If this is a dream, I never want to wake up."

"Well," She kissed him on the lips. "I really hope you will never wake up…"

He just chuckled as an answer and added. "I will take you there soon, but first we have a date to make."

"A dinner in our suite? Or a romantic walk in the garden?" She hoped…

"What would you say…," he tried, but she cut him off.

"Or a walk on the beach? Hm, then you could show me the house." She smiled nervously. "That would be lovely, wouldn't it?"

"Yes." He hesitated a little then nodded with a smile. "Ok, as you wish. But what would you say about a picnic on the beach? The weather is quite perfect for it."

"Is it a private beach? I mean I hope people won't disturb us…"

"No, they won't." He smiled. "It's like a desert island."

"Fine." Clarisse sighed relieved.

"Then tonight…"

"Tonight." She nodded and gave him a kiss.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few hours later….

"So are you ready, my darling?" He smiled while putting on his suit. "I prepared everything."

"Yes, but are you strong enough for a whole night? I mean maybe you should relax instead and…"

"Hey." He drew her closer. "We won't climb a mountain, or swimming through the ocean, it's just a dinner, ok? I won't die from a little food."

"Ok, but if you feel unwell…"

"I promise I will swoon right into your arms and pretend that I have to stay there to recover."

"You are incorrigible," she chuckled as he took her hand and they went downstairs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Inside Joseph's car…

"So where is this house of ours on the beach exactly?" Clarisse asked as she fastened her seatbelt.

"No too far." He smiled mischievously. "But since it would have been a surprise originally would you put this on?"

"A scarf?!" She chuckled and took it. "What have you planned for tonight?"

"I want to amaze you."

"Oh you do not need a scarf to that." Her smile was radiant, full of love and happiness. "But ok, a surprise is a surprise." She smiled and put it over her eyes.

"Can you see anything?"

"Not really," She shook her head. "I can only hear and feel…"

"That's perfectly enough." He smiled and slowly, barely touching her, he kissed her on the lips which made her moan. "So any problem with the scarf?" he asked playfully.

"Nothing, but I hope you will keep your eyes on the road." Clarisse was chuckling.

"Oh, I will do my best, I promise, but I must tell you that you don't make things easier." He smiled and squeezed her hand. "Let's go!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The journey was a little longer than she would have expected, but definitely full of pleasure. Actually he teased her all way along, so after a while her lips started aching from laughing… but fortunately he soon stopped his car, and she knew they finally arrived.

"Are you ok?" he asked her lovingly.

"Yes, of course." Clarisse was chuckling. "But I cannot wait to see where you took me…"

"Just a few moments dear, but please keep the scarf on until I help you out."

"Ok."

"Here we are!" he proclaimed with a big smile on his face. "You can take it off now."

Actually when she got out of the car there was something strange, but she just did not care about it at first. Everything was normal, the smells, the fresh air, but something just did not fit into the picture, and there was the noise… Noise on the beach? Suddenly she felt panic as she started undo the scarf on her head and as it fell away from her eyes, she would have liked to scream. They were standing right in the front door of Pyrus's most popular restaurant…

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! I'm not sure everybody could recognize the last update, maybe I'm updated to fast… So if you did not read ch9, then please start with that. :-) The other thing is, I'm not using beta this time as well, but I did my best with grammar, believe me. :-) And of course I want to say thanks for the lovely reviews to beMMADfabulous, bluegirl-783, negschainshaw, Vluy, risingdancer, Kristi-Julie, Marni and to my Ursa.

The restaurant was completely stuffed with chatting and eating people, while Clarisse was still standing there and looking at the front door with glassy eyes.

"I hope you do like it," smiled Joseph. "It's the best restaurant in Genovia."

"I think…"

"Hey Grandma!" sounded Mia's voice from not too far. "I'm glad I can see you."

"Mia, what are you doing here?"

"Just hanging with Nick…" She smiled, leaning closer to Nicholas. "Could you keep Joe busy for a few minutes?"

"Of course…What a night, isn't it Joe?" He said cheerfully and stepped to Joseph.

"Mia! What's going on here?" Clarisse asked, as her granddaughter reached her. She was a bit angry, because somehow she suspected Mia was behind all of this. "That was your idea, wasn't it?"

"Well, originally it was Joe's. I just helped him choosing the place."

"Joseph's idea?! He wanted to go for a picnic."

"Not exactly," Mia smiled. "He wanted to take you out somewhere in town, because you surely want to go on a real date, not just sitting among the four walls as he said… But you are so worried about him all the time, so you would have never said yes on a date like this and that's why he chose he will surprise you."

"Well, it worked again, as it seems."

"He really is sweet Grandma, what's your problem?" Mia asked with a serious face, because she could not miss this chance to tease her granny.

"What is my problem?! Are you really asking that?!" Clarisse was in a hard situation, she could not shout with her.

"Calm down, grandma. It's a nice place with full of people."

"Yes, exactly FULL OF PEOPLE. Full of people who will drop their jaw when the queen will walk in with her Head of Security holding hands."

"Oh that would be priceless." Mia laughed.

"Do you think it's funny? If I walk in, it will be in the headlines tomorrow!"

Mia was calm. "No, it will not."

"How do you mean?"

"All I want to say is, you can walk in with Joseph, holding hands… it will be no problem at all."

"I'm not sure you are really seeing those people inside…"

"Oh don't worry, I can perfectly see them." Mia was smiling.

"But you are saying that I can walk in and no-one will take pictures or running to the papers?"

"No."

"Because everybody is blind or what?... Or we will sneak in through the back door and eat in the toilet? Or maybe Joseph reserved the whole restaurant what is empty and I just got a touch of the sun?"

"You are very funny grandma," chuckled Mia. "And I must say you have a wild fantasy, but sorry none of them."

"Then how?... How on earth could we go in, eat dinner without people's attention? It's impossible…" Clarisse sighed.

"No, it's not," grinned Mia. "Come on, I'll show you something." She smiled and drew Clarisse with her.

"No Mia!" She protested. "They'll see me!"

"Take it easy, they will not. It's dark outside." Clarisse relaxed a bit and stepped closer. Now they were standing right before the window.

"And now, could you finally explain me how it will possible?"

"Of course grandma," chuckled Mia. "You know, you should really need a little chill out sometimes…"

"Mia!"

"Ok, ok… Can you see that woman right at the window?"

"Erm… the brunette one with those big eyelashes?"

"Yeah. What would you think, who she is?"

"I don't know." Clarisse answered honestly. "I've never ever seen her in my life."

"Come on, just make a guess."

"Maybe a… film star?" Clarisse tried, but she knew this was a total waste of time.

"Not, really…It's Charlotte."

"CHARLOTTE?!" Clarisse was shocked. "You're joking!"

"No, I'm not," chuckled Mia. "And that's Shades who is sitting opposite of her. He has a typical face so we decided he will show his back for safety."

"You do not want to say…" said Clarisse amazed, because she suddenly started to realize what was going on there.

"Yes I do," nodded Mia. "That man is the second gardener." She pointed to the back of the restaurant. "And there's Mrs. Kaut…"

"No way! That's a woman aged 80 at least! But… but how?"

"Actually we were quite lucky, because Michael is spending a few weeks here with his friends. You know he quit the band long ago and started this film school in the states, and… their specialty is, mask making."

"Like in that movie? What was that… Mrs. Doubtfire?" Clarisse asked.

"Exactly," nodded Mia. "And they are pretty smart if I may say so."

"Oh yes, I can see that Wise Girl. But what if Joseph will kiss me?... I mean the stuff certainly knows that I'm playing his wife, but holding his hand is one thing, and kissing with him is another…"

"Oh I also solved it, don't worry." Mia winked. "Your table is over there." She pointed to the right corner. "And the only place where you two will be visible from after you sat down, is only our table with Nicholas."

"Ok… but what if Joseph will recognize someone against the masks?"

"I don't think so, because there is dim light everywhere, and what is more, I'm sure he will watch you all the time…"

Clarisse smiled a bit before she returned to her serious face. "And what about the waiters and the chefs?"

"Oh, you are incorrigible grandma… the chef is from the palace, but I'm sure Joseph will not jump up in the middle of the dinner and run into the kitchen. And as regard the waiters as you asked, your table will have an own one, who is Michael's actor friend…"

"Oh… ok, it seems you arranged everything."

"So are you relaxed a bit?" Mia asked.

"I still have doubts, but…"

"Look grandma, Joe would be very happy to please you with a real date, and what is more, after this you can stay home for a while…"

"Yes, I think you're right…," sighed Clarisse.

"Then can we start the fun?"

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! I'm finally arrived back from my holiday so here's the next chapter… A kiss for Rach doing the beta as always, and another kiss to negschainsaw, Kristi-Julie, OSUSSprinks, beMMADfabulous, Vluy, risingdancer, broadwaygirl0217, Faby, bluegirl-783, Honkytonkangel, One Special Lana and to my Ursa of course. And if you have a little more time read CjmynixMG's story Episodes from a marriage... It's like Gossip Girl, exciting, fresh and the end of the new chapter is simply thrilling!

"Then can we start the fun?" Mia asked with a wink, just as Joseph appeared next to them.

"Someone mentioned fun?" asked Joseph with a smile as he drew Clarisse into his embrace.

"Yes dear," Clarisse nodded. "It seems you organized quite fun outing for me tonight."

"Oh I hope you'll like it. I know we agreed on a picnic, but I think if I take you out on a real date, then it has to be a real date."

"Nothing could be more real, darling." Clarisse smiled and looked at Mia, who became a bit nervous.

"Then why don't we go in, hm?" Mia tried to be natural. "Come on."

"Yes, you're right… Madam, can I escort you to our table?" Joseph teased.

"That would be lovely." She smiled and accepted Joseph's hand.

As they stepped into the restaurant, they certainly caught people's attention. Everybody started turning and whispering, which was completely natural… fortunately.

Fortunately, because when Mia planned out this whole thing, she somehow forgot about one important detail. Namely, if normal people were sitting here, they would be surprised if the queen appeared with her husband. But fortunately Charlotte warned her in time, and everything went according to plan. Mia was looking at Joseph's face constantly, trying to figure out what was on his mind, and keeping her fingers crossed, hoping he would not recognize anyone. Actually he nearly stopped once, but the waiter appeared just at the right moment and led them to their table. Michael's actor friend was quite a talented guy, not to mention his charming smile.

"Your Majesty, Sir, my name is Peter, I will be your waiter tonight. Here's the wine list." He smiled and handed it to Joseph. "And just call me anytime you need me."

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled, smartly hiding her nervousness.

"Yes, thank you," said Joseph. He returned the wine list. "Please bring us a bottle of champagne, orange juice and…" He smiled at Clarisse. "A bottle of Evian."

"Thank you Sir." The waiter bowed and went for the drinks.

"I cannot believe you remembered Evian and orange juice."

"Of course I remembered," chuckled Joseph. "That's a basic thing that you do not drink wine in restaurants, just Evian and orange juice."

"I mean…" She started getting nervous. "We do not often go into public places, so that's why I was surprised that you remembered."

"You are my hobby dear." He caught her hand and kissed it.

"So I'm just a hobby for you?" teased Clarisse.

"You are my hobby, my life, my everything." Saying this made her speechless. She looked into his eyes and completely forgot about her problems… but only for a few moments, because she had to concentrate. "…We should choose soon."

"Of course." He smiled and started reading the menu.

Clarisse could not relax, she started looking around. Only her eyes moved from one table to the other, but everything seemed so normal, so real. Mia and Nicholas were chatting, while another couple, she could not tell who they were - not even if her life depended on it- was eating peacefully. So everything went fine, but Clarisse was still nervous, like a gazelle at the lake, searching for lions with her eyes on the bushes… and it was quite obvious.

.

"Everything is fine?" Joseph asked softly, pulling her back to reality.

"Yes. Yes, of course." She smiled. "I was just thinking… Erm, could you choose something?"

"Yes." He nodded. "Perdreau en casserole, haricots verts, pommes noisette and salade royale."

"That would be lovely." She smiled.

"So is it ok for you too?"

"Yes, of course." She nodded and Joseph called for the waiter.

"Yes Sir?"

"We've already decided. Perdreau en casserole, haricots verts, pommes noisette and salade royale please."

"Thank you, sir." He bowed and hurried to the kitchen.

"You are so quiet tonight," Joseph said softly, stoking her hand. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Of course." She tried smiling. "Erm… Just to help recovering your memory, why don't you tell me about the time you fell in love with me?"

"Ah, you want to hear it again, right?" he teased.

"Yes, that's a story I cannot get enough. Come on. You know how much I love it."

"Ok." He chuckled and started his story. "So many years ago, on my first day at the palace I was discussing a few things with Rupert in his office…"

"On your first day at the palace?" She was shocked in a good way as she stopped him.

"Yes, dear." - _She can be so sweet_- he thought. "So he suddenly jumped up with a smile on his face to greet you and as I turned around following his eyes, I was speechless. I could not do anything but stare at you with my mouth hanging open – which was a bit embarrassing as I come to think of it..."

"It was strange indeed…" She suddenly pulled herself together. "But sweet since I know the reason for it."

"I hope so." He chuckled. "And my only luck was Rupert, because he just talked and talked and I had time to say something wise in the end."

"Then I greeted you…"

"Yes, and what really caught me beside your beauty was your warm and honest smile. I've met with many people in my life, and greeting is always an important point. Most people have a fake smile on their faces, but you… you really, honestly greeted me, with that beautiful smile of yours and that was the moment when I utterly, desperately fell in love with you."

"Oh my!" She just smiled, blushing a bit.

OOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile at Mia's table…

"Aww, that was so sweet!" remarked Mia.

"Don't you think it's more than attacking their privacy? I know they're sitting quite close to us, but still…" whispered Nicholas.

"Oh stop it! How could I help if I don't know what the problem is?"

OOOOOOOOOOO

"You seem a bit surprised …" Joseph remarked with a smile.

"Oh no, I'm just loving it, I'm trying to listen as if I am hearing it for the first time."

"Then I should tell you other stories as well."

"Oh yes, please do… I could listen forever." She smiled and Joseph started another one. He told her one story after the other, but she could not concentrate at all. She was too nervous about the people around them. Joseph already wanted to order dessert when she woke up from her daydreaming…

"What would you like?" He asked for the third time and now he really started worrying. "Clarisse?... Are you alright?"

"Oh yes, yes sorry." She smiled nervously. "But what would you say if we would skip the dessert and go?"

"Are you feeling unwell?"

"No, I'm just full… and I need a little fresh air. Can we go?"

"Of course." He nodded and asked for the waiter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Outside the restaurant…

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Of course, but please don't ask again," she answered with a warm smile as he helped her into the car.

"Ok, I won't." He winked. "Then what do you want to do? Do you want to go home or see the house?"

"A walk on the beach and seeing the house would be lovely."

"Fine." He nodded encouragingly and got into the car as well. The journey was… quite strange, if I may say so. She did not say a word while he worried incessantly about her, and a few minutes later they arrived. As they started walking on the beach Joseph could not hold himself back any longer.

"Tell me what the matter is…" he said, softly stopping her.

"Nothing."

"Clarisse…" he said meaningfully. "Please… It's about the surprise? I should have told you, I know you prepared for a picnic, but…"

"No. Everything was perfect." She smiled, trying to ease his mind. "I was just… I thought we would be alone."

"Ah... Sorry, I didn't think of that."

"Never mind. It was a beautiful night, with a first class real date… The only thing I missed was being with you alone."

"I wanted the same at first, then I thought you might be happier with a 'real date'. You always sit with me inside those four walls, maybe you needed a little more 'life' if you know what I mean… Maybe you get bored with just me," he said softly, drawing her closer.

"Bored?" she asked unbelievingly. "Oh Joseph, really… I could never be bored with you." She chuckled. "And finally I can see this dating thing was a bad idea. I love just being with you, no matter what we are doing. I spent my whole life among those people, and I don't want it anymore. I'm fed up with this 'life' as you call it. I need nothing more than this. Walking - just the two of us - or sitting inside the four walls as you call it, and just simply being with you," she said, whispering the last bit as he drew her close into his embrace and finally kissed her. Kissing him, feeling him again was better then any other dinner or picnic in the world and it was exactly what she needed.

"So do you want to take a look around inside the house?" he asked smiling against her lips.

"Of course. Let's go."

The house was not too far from where they parked. It was not a big house, but everything was so warm, so cosy… so Joseph. She immediately fell in love with the place. As they slowly walked from one room to the other she realized that he prepared everything, everything for her… he collected her favourite books, he bought the tea she liked, he did simply everything needed for her to feel comfortable. He was so sweet… so sweet, that when he picked out the engagement ring with that well known smile on his face, the only thing she could say was,

"I cannot accept it. I… I'm not your wife Joseph."

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! We arrived to the last chapter… Yeah, so thanks again as always to my dear Rach for doing the beta and a big hug to all of you, namely to OSUSprinks, risingdancer, negschainshaw, One Special Lana, Kristi-Julie, Marni, beMMADfabulous, Zsulie, bluegirl-783, Vluy, JulieFan35, broadwaygirl0217, green dame, Quinnie3 and to my Ursa. Thanks guys, it was a pleasure to write you.

"I cannot accept it. I… I'm not your wife Joseph." Clarisse sighed and held his gaze for a moment… Breathing was the only thing that broke the silence, while he did not answer, just tried to process what he just heard. It had to be a joke. Yes it had to be, there's no other way…

"You're kidding…" he said, intending to tease her, but her expression stopped him. "Clarisse?... It's just a joke, isn't it?"

"No, it's not… I'm sorry." She did not know what else she could say, although she desperately wanted to say something.

"I cannot believe it… But how? You and I… I know you are my wife. I know it!"

"What do you know, exactly?" she asked softly, facing him with truth. "What can you remember about us?"

"Our first kiss," he answered, but doubt already crept into in his voice. "A few years ago…"

"That exists only in your fantasy. Our first kiss was when I pushed you away."

"But we live together… THOSE PEOPLE know we live together!" He finally found something to cling into.

"It was all a stage managed affair, the palace staff, the people at the restaurant, everything," she said softly, her heart breaking.

"Then…then just tell me everything."

"Ok…" She sighed, needed to take a deep breath to collect her thoughts. How could she tell him? How can someone tell a story like that? The only thing might help was truth, as she well knew, so she started at the beginning… "I was… I was in my office when Charlotte came with the news that you were wounded… I was scared Joseph. Really scared, so I immediately left the meeting and rushed to the hospital, where you were lying in a room with all that stuff in your arms and I thought… I thought I would die right there." His face was less confused, his expression changed to that simple, warm look, which he reserved only for her. "Then when I finally had the courage to sit down, all I could do was just looking at you… and I was desperate. Thinking on what should I do, thinking on… how much you mean to me." She looked up at him. "Then you woke up, as I…" She smiled. "Your warm hand on mine brought me out of my daydreaming and after that everything happened so quickly. In one moment you called me darling, then in the next, you admitted you loved me and I could not breathe. It was so sudden, so unbelievable… and when I pulled myself together a bit, you were already talking about our second honeymoon, and that was the moment when I suspected that something was wrong. I had to think…"

"So you rushed out…"

"Yes, and I could not think rationally. It did not matter how hard I tried, the only thing repeated in my head was that you think I'm your wife. And it was… it was too magical, too tempting to miss this opportunity. I could not concentrate, because I knew exactly what I will choose in the end… I knew that I could not miss this chance to be with you."

"So you started to play the role…" he said softly, smiling with amazement.

"Yes." She sighed, feeling his hand on hers. "You seem happy… and sad. Happy and sad at the same time."

"Something like that." He smiled then put on a bit more serious face. "On one hand I'm sad because… all of this, our life together that I thought it was mine, is now revealed as just a dream, a fantasy… But on the other hand, I'm also happy, because you did this."

"Lied to you…."

"Did you lie to me?" he asked softly with a smile.

"No," she answered, shaking her head. "Everything was true… Snuggling with you, sleeping with you, kissing you… everything was real." Her voice was only a whisper. "Joseph, I… you cannot imagine how much I do love you." She barely dared to say those words, words which meant much more now than she would have ever imagined. As an answer, his lips captured hers and it felt completely different this time. Everything was so real. She felt him more intensively, his kisses were more demanding, his arms tighter and she finally woke up… Reality was much more amazing…

A few minutes passed, and now he was playfully stroking her cheek with his thumb, finally realizing that this woman, the woman he always dreamed of… had chosen him. She wanted him. She loved him.

"I hope we can quickly mend this nonsense." He smiled, looking at her lovingly.

"What nonsense?" she asked with a smile on her face, but soon it faded, because Joseph took out the ring again. "Oh Joseph, I don't think we should…"

"You want a divorce?" he teased, he knew he could not lose today.

"No." She chuckled. "But you know how insecure my reign is. A new marriage could ruin everything I built up over the years."

"And after Mia becomes queen? You will marry me... Will you?"

"Of course," she answered finally with a smile. "And…"

"Then we could agree on a secret wedding until then, couldn't we?" He cut her off quickly with a triumphant smile on his face, and she knew she was trapped… but she did not mind it at all.

"That's not fair!" she said, slapping him playfully.

"Any excuses?... Just because we have seen how it would be together, and you loved it."

"That's your only luck that I tasted it and I cannot live without it anymore, but a secret wedding? Are you afraid I will change my mind?" she teased.

"Not exactly, but who knows, maybe you might have amnesia in the future, and I do not want to risk that!"

The End


End file.
